


Shenanigans

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artistic Tweek, Blow Jobs, Craig is a dork, Craig is obsessed with space, Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Space Geek, Summer Vacation, Switch Craig, Switch Tweek, Teasing, Teenagers, Wild Child Tweek, glasses wearing Craig, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: After Tweek and Craig left (escaped) space camp, the two are now spending the summer doing whatever they want, even if it includes almost getting arrested, putting on makeup and pretending to be girls for a day, freeing all the animals at the local pound, and Craig almost dying. It was going to be a long summer for the two.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, as promised, I have created a new wild child and space geek story! This one takes place after the events of Camp Hell but before they head to college. I will be sure to write more space geek and wild child stories during their college years, so don't worry about it ending any time soon.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this story and how the fuck they ended up being girls for a day as mentioned in the previous installment.

If you know Tweek, you would know how he loves to cause trouble. He loves doing graffiti, especially if the graffiti art is very inappropriate, he loves scaring the crap out of everyone with his custom made monster costumes and making people believe there is a monster around, he also loves pranks. However...I think the one kind of trouble Tweek loves the most is-

"Hey Craig...guess who joined an underground boxing match!" Tweek grinned.

He loves being a troublemaker and getting himself in dangerous situations...

"You what!?" I exclaimed as I stared at him as if he grew a second head, "are you insane!?"

"I thought we already established that the moment we met and started dating," Tweek rolled his eyes as he hops off my bed.

"Just...why would you join an underground boxing match?"

"I needed to practice my boxing skills, but since I was banned from almost every gym around South Park...I hadn't gotten a chance to work on my skills for awhile," Tweek said as he starts grabbing his bag.

"Ugh...it's way to fucking early for this shit," I groaned. It hasn't even been three days since Tweek and I left space camp, and already we're doing something insane. My parents actually grounded me for a weeks for leaving and for setting fire at the camp with Tweek. "Actually...why are you here? You know I'm grounded and my parents don't want me to see you for awhile."

"As if I'm going to let them stop me from seeing my favorite boy," Tweek grinned as he takes out his phone from his bag. Tweek sits down next to me and shows me a video on his phone. It was him, he was wearing boxing gloves, and he was surrounded by a crowd of people that were cheering. "Don't I look amazing up there?"

"I still don't understand how the fuck you were able to join a fucking underground boxing match? Isn't it illegal?"

"They said they got their papers," Tweek said.

"Yeah but...aren't you too young?"

"They said people who are eighteen can join," Tweek said.

"You're seventeen."

"I'll be eighteen soon," Tweek grinned.

"Tweek," I groaned as I stare at the video. I'll admit, he was pretty good, he around knocked the other guy off his feet, but still... "this is dangerous...you need to quit before something really bad happens to you."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry so much! I'm even getting money from this," Tweek grinned.

"I don't care, Tweek. I don't want you to get hurt," I then placed my head on his chest, "I don't know what I would do if you ended up getting hurt...or worse."

"...Aw...you really care a lot for me...don't you?"

"Of course I do you idiot. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend get hurt?" I asked.

"Hm," Tweek wraps his arms around me and holds me closer, "alright...I'll quit, for you, but you're coming with me, I need my support team when facing a big, mean looking, man in his thirties."

"Fine, but if something bad happens, we're running," I said.

"Deal," Tweek grinned. He suddenly pushes me down and was now straddling me. "So...how about we have some fun?"

"Tweek," I warned.

"Oh come on...it's been awhile since we done it, I'll even let you fuck me today," Tweek pouted.

I sighed, "as much as I would love to fuck you and hear you moan my name...it's four in the fucking morning, my parents are still asleep, you just told me you joined an underground boxing match, and right now I feel like punching you."

"...So...that's a no?"

I sighed. I grab Tweek by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards my window. I then grab his bag and threw it out. I then pushed Tweek out of my window. "See you later," I said as I closed my window.

"...You know pushing someone out of a window is very dangerous!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Shut up before you wake up my parents," I called out and headed back to my bed.

* * *

After my parents finally let me leave the house after my punishment is over, I met up with Tweek at his house and we immediately started heading to this underground boxing facility he told me so much about. When we got there, I'll admit...it looked terrifying.

"Why the fuck did you have to join a boxing match at this place?"

"Well duh, it's suppose to be an underground boxing match, so they need it to keep it hidden from the cops," Tweek said.

"You told me it was legal!"

"No...I said it has papers...I never said it was legal," Tweek said.

"God damn it....look, we just need to find the boss, tell him you're quitting, get back the entry fee you paid to get in, and we leave. End of story," I said.

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Tweek rolled his eyes and held my hand. I guess he could see how nervous I was feeling about being in here.

We finally reached the office and we knocked on the door. We suddenly hear a low, gruff voice from the other side. "Come in." I look over at Tweek, but he simply shrugs and enters the office. The man we saw sitting at his desk was a huge man, he was wearing a black suit, had a scar on his left cheek, has a mustache and stubble, even has a toothpick in his mouth. Jesus Christ...what did Tweek get himself into? "Well if it isn't my favorite fighter. How you doing Tweek?"

"Yeah, hey Mario," Tweek said as he walks over towards this Mario's desk, "look...I got some bad news, but uh...I'm going to have to quit."

We all stood silent as Mario stares at Tweek, he then burst into laughter. That is not good. "That's very funny, Tweek! Good one!"

"Uh...it wasn't a joke," Tweek said.

"Y-yeah...so...um...if you don't mind, we like to get the entry fees back and we'll be heading our way," I said.

"Wait...you're...serious?"

"Yeah...I thought I was perfectly clear on that," Tweek said.

"But Mr. Tweak...you signed a contract when you got in here," Mario said.

"You...what!?" I stared at Tweek in shock. "You fucking signed a contract with these people!?"

"Well...aside from the entry fees...they weren't going to let me in since I was still technically seventeen...so...they may have made me sign a contract..."

"For fuck sake!" I exclaimed, I looked back at Mario. "Look...sir...you can just keep the entry fees."

"Like hell he is! I paid three hundred bucks!"

"Tweek. Shut up!" I shouted, "like I said...you can keep it, we'll just leave and never come back here again. How's that?"

"I'm sorry. Usually...we don't mind letting a few of our fighters who signed our contracts leave...but...Tweek has become a favorite among our boxing fans. So letting him leave...well...that might ruin business for us..."

"Oh come on man...just let him go, I'm sure you'll find someone else," I said.

"I highly doubt it, people love me out there," Tweek said.

"Tweek, not helping!"

"Hm...are you perhaps...Mr. Tweak's...lover?" I blushed when he asked, but I stayed calm.

"Yep, he is," Tweek said.

"Why are you telling him!?" I exclaimed.

"I see...Mr. Tweak has told me so much about you when he's talking to the other fighters. He's very fond of you...it even seems like he would do anything for you."

"I would!" Tweek said.

"Tweek...please stop talking..." Where was Mario going with this?

Mario suddenly gets up from his desks and walks next to me. "That's right...he would do anything for his favorite person in the world..." Mario suddenly presses a button on his desk and soon two huge men came into the room and grabbed my arms.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed.

"Craig!" Tweek exlaimed, "You let him go you assholes!" Tweek exclaimed as he tries hitting them, but they didn't budge one bit. "What are you doing, Mario!?"

"I thought we can make a deal, Mr. Tweak. If you fight in one more match against one of our strongest fighters, I'll let you and your boyfriend go and give you back your money if you win, but if you lose, you continue to fight for us...and your boyfriend here...we'll make him one of our ring card girls."

"I'm a dude!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well...we do have gay Mondays and Wednesdays, so you'd be perfect for our gay fans," Mario said.

"God fucking damn it!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll do it, but if you lay a hand on him, I'll kick your ass!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Good, use that anger for the ring," Mario then turns towards the two men holding my arms. "Take him away."

"Don't worry Craig, I'll save you!"

"Tweek, if we somehow survive from all of this, I'm going to kill you!" I exclaimed. I was then dragged out of the office and being taken away towards god knows where.

Seriously...what the fuck is my life right now!? Fuck!

* * *

Oh god oh god oh god! What do I do? What do I do!? Okay okay okay...focus...you need to calm down and focus. Craig has been taken prisoner by Mario...I have to fight to not only save him, but also get us out of here, and Craig might be in danger! Oh god!

"Nnnnggg...look Mario...who exactly do I need to fight? I'll do it right now if I have to! I'll fight him! I'll knock his teeth in! I'll even murder the guy! Just tell me who I need to fight so I can save Craig!"

"Relax Mr. Tweak, your fight will begin very soon. As for who your opponent is, all you need to know is that he's new to our little family here."

"Augh! I just want to get this over with so I can save my boyfriend!"

"Hm...this is very strange. Just a few nights ago, you were so excited to join our family and fight...but now...you seems...stressed."

"Of course! At first...I wanted to fight for the fun of it...you know? But...seeing Craig...look scared and is feeling worried for me...I realized...that maybe fighting isn't as fun as I thought..."

"You really care for this Craig...don't you?"

"Of course! He's my adorable, nerdy, boyfriend! I'd do anything for him!"

"That's perfect! You'll need that energy for the fight tonight, so you better get ready if you want to save your boyfriend," Mario said.

"R-right," I said. I quickly went to the locker room and started changing into my boxing gear.

Don't worry Craig, I'll save you! I'll beat up that guy, win you back, and we can watch Red Racer for the rest of the week! I promise!

After I finished changing, I headed towards the ring and I see Craig, his hands were tied up and he was tied to one of the pipes in the room. The two big guards that took him were next to him and made sure none of the audience see him or even go near him. Those bastards!

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to rumble!?" The announcer exclaimed. Everyone in the room cheered. "In the left corner, we have fan favorite. Tweek Tweak! The Maniac!" I stepped into the ring and everyone cheered for me. Usually, hearing them cheer for me made me feel all giddy, but right now, I'm full of rage. "In the right corner, we have a newcomer to our little boxing family...we have...Johnson McFlaren, the Boulder!"

Oh god...oh god...oh fucking god! A huge man that easily towers over me steps into the ring. He had so much muscle on him that I was wondering if he started working out as a baby. Jesus Christ!

I look up at Mario, who was now standing next to Craig, he was smirking my way. That bastard! He knew! He wasn't going to let me win and take Craig back! Fuck!

I hear the bell ring and I suddenly found myself getting socked in the face. "Augh!" I fell back. I coughed and spat out blood that was coming out of my busted lip. Jesus fucking Christ, how the fuck am I suppose to win this!? Fucking Mario! "Aaaaaahhh!" I screamed when I suddenly found myself being lifted in the air before I was thrown down. How the fuck is this boxing? I don't remember being lifted up in the air part of boxing...

"Oh yes, did I forget that today's match is freestyle fighting? So you can do whatever you want...as long as it's not below the belt." The announcer said.

"Now you tell me," I groaned. I was then lifted back up and I was being spun in the air until I hit the hard mat again. Oh god...I think I'm going to die...

"So you're the fan favorite huh? I don't see it...you're way too scrawny to be everyone's favorite."

"Ugh...come on man...just let me win...I need...I need to save...C-Craig," I groaned as I try to get up. I suddenly felt a foot on my head and I was pushed back down.

"Craig? You mean the nerd over there with Mario? What's so great about him?"

"He is great...he's the best guy I know...he always have to deal with me and my shit...so d-don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"I still don't see it, he looks like a dork that could easily get his little ass beaten."

"S-shut up!"

"You know...if he's dating you...he must be very easy..."

"Shut up!" I struggle to get back up, but his foot kept pushing me down.

"I bet if I ask, he might give a good blow job...hm...maybe after this short match, I'll see if he wants to have some fun with me..." That's when I finally snapped. I took his foot off of my head and I bit his leg. Hard. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I continued to bit him until I tore a bit of his skin off of his leg, he started bleeding all over the floor.

"Holy shit folks!"

"Oh my god!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Tweek!"

"..." I spat out the skin in my mouth and gagged, "ugh...gross...I can't believe I actually did that...Jesus..." I feel like throwing up now...fuck...

"You...you insane little fuck!" Johnson then gets back up and was now glaring at me. Oh god...I'm going to die!

"Tweek!" I suddenly hear someone call out my name. I look towards the audience, specifically where Craig is. "Tweek...kick his ass!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig..." I closed my eyes as I stood up straight. "Yeah...I'll do it!" I exclaimed. I ran towards Johnson and threw punches at his face.

"Tweek! You better win! I swear to god if you don't beat him, I'm going to break up with you!" Craig shouted.

"Shut up!" Mario exclaimed as he tries covering Craig's mouth.

I continued punching Johnson, but with every word that Craig said, I felt like I was getting stronger and powerful by the minute. soon, Johnson started backing up as I continue to punch him in the face.

"Tweek I swear..if you don't win this and get me out of here, we're never having sex again!" Craig shouted.

"Gah!" With one last punch, I finally knock out Johnson. He fell to the ground and didn't move. After ten seconds, he was out.

"The winner, Tweek Tweak!" Everyone cheered for me, but I didn't fucking care.

"Give me back my Craig!" I shouted and glared at Mario. Mario immediately unties Craig, and I quickly jump off the ring and ran towards him. I hug Craig and start kissing his adorable face. "Oh thank god you're okay? They didn't hurt you right? Oh Jesus...and I hope you're lying about the whole not having sex anymore!"

"Dude...get off! You're all sweaty, you stink, and you have some dry blood all over your face!" Craig exclaimed as he pushes me away.

"Mr. Tweak...please...will you reconsider. You even beat the Boulder...are you sure you want to quit?" Mario asked.

I look up at him and then I look at Craig. "...Yeah...I'm sure. This was fun...but...I think I want to leave the underground fights and enjoy fighting the more legal way," I said.

"Good answer...I guess," Craig said.

"Well...alright. As promised, you and your boyfriend can leave, and here is your money," Mario hands me back the three hundred bucks I gave him.

"Thanks...and you know Mario...even if what you're doing here is basically illegal...and when you told me you had papers, but those papers were actually forged...I believe that if you try hard enough...you can easily make your business less shady, you can easily not kill people anymore, and you can easily walk on the straight line..."

"...Wait...the papers were forged and he kills people!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh...did I forget to mention that?"

Suddenly, the doors busted open and we see police coming in. Woah...where did they come from?

"Craig...I didn't know you called the cops."

"I...didn't...I thought you called them."

"Of course I wouldn't! You know me by now and that I don't trust cops!"

"Then who called them?"

"I did," Johnson walks up to us, guess he wasn't knocked out as I thought.

"Y-you!?" Mario exclaimed.

"We've been keeping tabs on you for weeks, and since this kid here told us everything that you did...we can finally bring you down."

"Oh shit, he's a mole!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, and you're all going to jail...now...why don't you be a good kid and tell me your name so I can-" Craig suddenly grabs a bottle from someone and hits Johnson in the back of the head.

"Holy shit Craig! You knocked him out!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up and run!" Craig exclaimed as he grabs my arm and we started booking it out of there.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"

"Sorry Mario! Good luck with prison...remember to not drop the soap!" I exclaimed as Craig and I got out of there. We finally reached a safe place. It looks like the police aren't after us. We sighed in relieved and I couldn't help but laugh at the entire thing. "Oh man...that was awesome! Oh, and Craig, are you al-" I was suddenly punched in the face. I fell to the ground as I clutched my bruising cheek. "Why?"

"That...was for getting me into your mess!" Craig exclaimed. He then turns around and starts leaving.

"Craig! I'm sorry! I didn't know Mario was going to take you hostage and all that crap!" I said as I caught up to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. "I'm..I'm glad you're okay now...right?"

"...I'm fine...and I'll admit...you did look kinda cool up there," Craig said.

"I was?" I smiled.

"Yes...but I swear to god Tweek, if you join another illegal club again, I'm going to break up with you after I cut off your dick," Craig said.

"Not my dick! I need it!" I cried out as I start shaking.

"Let's just go. Police are still around and I don't want to get arrested," Craig said.

"Right...we should probably hurry," I said as I grab Craig's hand and we started leaving. "Hey...if you're not too angry...why don't we have some victory sex to celebrate the fact I won?"

"Don't even think about it, Tweek," Craig glared.

"Right...maybe next time..."

* * *

 If you know me, you would know that I love causing trouble. I also love trying new things, especially if they're fun to me. Which is probably why I standing in front of Craig, holding two dresses.

"...No," Craig said.

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"I'm not going out and dressing up like a girl," Craig said as he puts down his constellation book.

"But Craig, it's girls' night out at Buca De Faggoncini! We just have to go! Think of how we would be saving!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care if girl's get discounts for decent enough Italian food! I'm not putting on a dress and wearing make up!"

"Well why not?"

"Why not? Well for one thing, we would be dressing up as girls for a selfish reason! Two, if we get caught, we'd be offending so many people, especially those who are easily butt hurt over every little thing, and three...this color does not suit me at all."

"Really? I thought it would compliment your eyes," Tweek said.

"No wait...that's not the point!" Craig groaned, "Tweek, if we are to crossdress, we'd be doing it because we want to, not because you want to get a discount!"

"Oh come on Craig. It's not like I'm completely doing this for the food...I'm kinda curious what it feels like to be a girl," Tweek said.

"...What?"

"I'm serious. Don't get me wrong, I love being a boy...but...I'm kinda curious what it would feel like to be a girl for one day is all..."

"...You're really serious?"

"Yep," I smiled.

"...Well then," Craig pushes the dresses towards me, "you can wear a dress on your own, cause I'm not going to pretend to be a girl."

"B-but Craig-"

"No. Now please leave, I want to see what kind of constellations are going to be coming out tonight," Craig said.

"...Oh okay," I sighed. If Craig isn't going to come willingly...then I better trick him. "I guess...poor little me will have to go out and wear my prettiest dress all by myself..."

"Yep..."

"I guess I'll be all alone...eating that huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs...all by myself..."

"Uh huh..."

"So alone...so very very alone..."

"...."

"Well...I guess if I'm alone...there won't be anyone to stop me from...doing a little illegal mischief?"

"Tweek..."

"Oh I wonder what trouble I could get myself into? Maybe...set some fancy guy's hat on fire? Or maybe start up some drama? Oh oh...maybe...I could join the mob?"

"For fuck sake!" Craig stands up and glares at me. "Fine! I'll go with you!"

"Great!" I smiled.

"But if we get caught...I'm going to kill you."

"Oh I know you don't mean it..."

"I do...now...why don't we go shopping? Cause if I'm going to be a girl, I'm not wearing that."

"Alright, honey," I giggled as I follow Craig close behind.

* * *

"Hold still..."

"Please for the love of god...do you know what you're doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I helped put makeup on my mom plenty of times when I was a kid," Tweek said.

"Really?"

"Yeah...though...I did have to have my mom hold my hand since I was too shaky back then, but I think everything will be fine," Tweek said.

"Oh god..."

"Stop moving or else I'm going to poke your eye out," Tweek said, "...and....there! Done!"

I open my eyes and checked myself in the mirror. Huh...he actually did a decent job. "You did...really well..."

"Well I am an artist, Craig. Makeup is so easy for an artist like me," Tweek said as he starts putting on lipstick on his lips.

"Right..." I rolled my eyes. I adjust the wig that Tweek bought for me. It's kinda weird having this on my head, but it really does help me look like a girl. "Jesus...I look like a completely different person with this stuff on," I said.

"Yeah...but I can still see your cute face," Tweek smiled as he plays with my glasses.

"You sure you don't want me to wear contacts or something? I feel like the glasses kinda ruin the look," I said.

"Nope. With that beautiful face of yours, I'm worried some man...or woman...will take you away from me!" Tweek said.

"Don't be so dramatic," I sighed.

"Well how do I look?" Tweek asked.

I stared at him. I'll admit, he look beautiful in the dress he chose for himself. If he really was a girl and I wasn't gay, I'd probably think he was really attractive.

"You look...good," I said. I was blushing a bit.

"Aw, you look cute as well," Tweek said as he kisses my lips. Some of his lipstick stained mine.

"Come on, I just put on lipstick," I sighed as I try fixing my makeup a bit.

"Oh we look so good. We even look like actual girls! We can totally pull this off, man!" Tweek smiled.

"Yeah...though I did not appreciate the waxing we did," I touched touched my arms and I could feel how smooth they are.

"Well you didn't want to wear a jacket or leggings, so we had to do some waxing for you," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...you didn't have to look like you enjoyed it while you were waxing my legs," I said.

"What can I say? I'm a bit of a sadist," Tweek stuck his tongue out at me.

"Whatever, let's just get this night over with," I sighed.

As we left, I froze when I see Tweek's mom and dad sitting in the living room. Fuck.

"...Tweek? Craig?" Mrs. Tweak said.

"Are you boys...wearing female clothing...and wearing makeup?"

"U-um...w-we can ex-"

"Mom...dad...I can't keep this a secret anymore...but...this is what I am!"

"Tweek!"

"This is also what Craig is!"

"Tweek!"

"I hope...you can accept me...just like how you accepted me for being gay...I hope...you'll still love me for who I really am!"

"God damn it Tweek!" I exclaimed, "this is not what it looks like!"

"Oh Tweek...of course we would accept you for whoever you are. If you're gay or if you like wearing female clothes, we will love you no matter what," Mrs. Tweak said.

"That's right, so if you and Craig want to wear dresses and look pretty, well who are we to stop you."

"Thanks dad," Tweek smiled, even fake crying. What the actual fuck?

"He's fucking kidding!" I exclaimed, "we're just dressed up like this to get a discount for Italian food!"

"Oh...well...good job son. Always find a way to save up."

"Thanks dad," Tweek smiled.

"...Let's just go..I'm starting to get a headache from this," I sighed as I grab Tweek's hand and we left his house.

We reached Buca De Faggoncini, and when the hostess stared at us, she simply put on a lazy smile and led us to a free table. "Hope you ladies enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks," Tweek said in a fake female voice.

The hostess then leaves and Tweek picks up the menu and looks over it.

"...I can't believe we're actually doing this," I groaned.

"Either make your voice higher or keep it down. We don't want to get caught now do we?" Tweek said.

"Tweek...are you sure this is a good idea? I feel like...we're doing something Cartman would be doing," I said.

"....You're probably right...but...I do like wearing this dress, it makes me feel so pretty," Tweek smiles.

"...You're not...considering doing drag...are you?"

"What?"

"I mean...I'm fine if you want to, if it's something you like doing then go for it," I said.

"Craig...I'm not going to wear drag," Tweek said.

"Okay...but if you ever feel like you want to, I'm totally fine with it," I said.

"...You're secretly enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yep," I smiled and pick up the menu. We chose our food when our waitress came, and now we're waiting.

"Jesus...there's so many girls here...I don't see any guys around at all..."

"That is sorta weird...I mean...I know it's girls' night out and everything...but I thought there's be at least a few guys around or something..."

"Yeah..." I suddenly look towards the entrance. I see two guys coming in, but before they could talk to the hostess, the hostess pushes them out of the door and saying something to them. What the fuck?

"Oh ladies, it's that time of the evening again," suddenly, the lights started dimming and all the girls in the room started cheering, "let's get girls' night out started!" Upbeat music soon replaces the calm music in the background and red, blue, and green lights starts flashing around us.

"Tweek...what's going on?"

"I...have no idea..." Tweek said. We both clung to each other, not knowing what's happening.

Suddenly, all the girls were now standing up and were now dancing to the music, grabbing all the wine that was being served, and going insane.

"Hey girl, haven't seen you in a while. How's Bill?"

"Fuck Bill, it's girls' night out! The only time I get to forget about my lame ass husband!"

"I hear you! Whooooo!"

"Oh god...Tweek...I think girls' night out is meant for girls who wants to get away from their husbands, girls who hate men, and possibly lesbians," I said.

"Oh Jesus..."

"If we don't get the fuck out of here, they'll know we're not girls and kill us," I said.

"Right....but can we at least wait till our food arrives?"

"No! Now go!" I exclaimed.

"Right right right!" We get onto the ground and started crawling towards the entrance. We were about to reach the door when we see three pairs of feet blocking our way.

"And where are you ladies heading to?"

"Oh uh..."

"W-we were just...l-leaving..."

"Leaving? You two just got here, and your food hasn't arrived from what we saw earlier."

"I just....uh...not feeling up for...Italian right now?" I said, trying to make an excuse.

"Yeah...besides...we were just uh...trying to have date night...but with how crazy everything is right now...we thought we'd go somewhere else for date night."

"Oh...you two are lesbians?"

"Y-yes...we're...lesbians," I said.

"That's great, we're lesbians too," the one in the middle said. "I'm Jane. This is Brooke, and this is Amelia. You two?"

"Oh uh...uh...I'm...Crystal...yeah...Crystal..."

"And...I'm...Twilight!"

"What? Twilight?" I asked as I stared at him. Tweek simply shrugs.

"You mean...like that my little pony character?"

"...Yeah...my parents were...huge pony fans...they were also hippies," Tweek said.

"...That sounds totally interesting, you got to tell us more," Jane said.

"Oh uh...I don't know...me and Crai....er...Crystal...kinda want to have a romantic date night...together...so-"

"Well don't you worry, if you come with us, we'll make sure your date night is amazing," Jane suddenly pushes us back and we were sitting down at our table again. The waitress from earlier comes towards our table and set down our food along with the other three girls' food. "Well aren't you going to dig in?"

"Oh uh...w-we're not..." I look to my left and I see Tweek stuffing his face with spaghetti and meatballs.

"...What? I told you I was hungry," Tweek said.

"God damn it," I face palmed and decided to eat my food. Might as well play along and hope to god these three don't see right through us.

"So...how long have you two been together?"

"Oh, for a year now, we started dating during our senior year," Tweek said.

"That's so sweet," Brooke said.

"I bet your sex life must be amazing," Jane said.

I spat out the water I was drinking and I stared at her in disbelief. "W-what!?"

"Oh? You two...haven't...done it yet?"

"Oh no, me and Cra...er...Crystal have done it plenty of times," Tweek said.

"Ha ha ha...Twilight...don't you think you're kinda giving them too much info there?" I said nervously.

"Well they asked..."

"Oh that sounds so great. I've actually been with a few women myself. Never found the right one though. It's so great that you two found each other," Jane said.

"Yep, my life wouldn't be complete without my darling here," Tweek said as he kisses my cheek. I would feel flattered, if if weren't for the fact that we are dressed up as girls and pretending to be girls, and three women are asking us very personal questions.

"That's so sweet," Jane gushed.

"So...you like doing it the traditional way or do you like doing it with toys?" Amelia asked.

"U-uh...you don't want to know th-"

"Oh...I guess I love doing it the traditional way, makes me feel like I'm close to Crystal here...but I don't mind a few toys once and awhile," Tweek said.

"Twee....er...Twilight!"

"What? They asked."

"Doesn't mean you have to answer!" I exclaimed.

"Now girls, no need to fight each other, we shouldn't be getting all up into your business anyways," Jane said.

"Yeah...exactly," I sighed.

The waitress returns with five glasses and a bottle of wine. "Your drinks."

"Oh...we didn't order..."

"I did," Jane smiled.

"Oh uh...we're kinda...underage to be drinking...alcohol...so..."

"A tiny sip wouldn't hurt now...would it?"

"I don't know..." I said as I watched her pour the wine into the glasses.

"Oh come on Crystal, a little sip wouldn't hurt, besides, I'm feeling adventurous tonight!" Tweek grinned.

"I like her, she's spunky," Amelia said.

"Be wild girl!" Brooke cheered.

"Here you go," Jane hands a glass to Tweek and Tweek happily takes a sip of it.

"Crystal...last call," Jane sang as she hands me a glass.

"...Fuck it," I sighed. I'm too tired of this shit to argue anymore. I take the glass and take a tiny sip of it. "Oh...that's...ahem...a really strong flavor," I said as I put my glass down.

"Just wait till it gets into your system," Jane purrs.

"System...what do you-" The music suddenly gets louder and everyone in the room gets up and starts dancing.

"I love this song! Let's go dance ladies!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Woo! Dancing!" Tweek grinned as he gets up and starts following the other girls.

"Tweek what are you...ugh..." before I could reach out and grab Tweek, my head suddenly feels...fuzzy... "Nnngg...what? What was in that drink?" I muttered. I get up and try to find Tweek.

"Go Twilight go Twilight go Twilight!"

"Woo hoo!" Tweek exclaimed as he dance on a random table nearby.

"Twe...Twilight! You should get down from there honey. We really should be going now..." I said.

"Oh don't be a party pooper, come up here and dance with me!" Twilight said.

"I am not going up there to da-" I suddenly found myself being lifted in the air by the other girls until I was standing on the table next to Tweek.

"Go Crystal go Crystal go Crystal!"

"Ugh...Tweek, we need to get out of here before they find out we're dudes wearing drag!" I whispered to him.

"Relax, everyone is either drunk or high off their asses, we'll be fine. Just have fun," Tweek said as he swayed his hips.

"I can't have fun when...when..." suddenly, my vision is getting blurry and all I could focus on were Tweek's lips. They look...so...tempting...

"Woah...Crystal...you look even more hot than I thought..." Tweek said when he stares at me.

"...What's...happening?"

"Oh? The drink is already kicking in? That was fast," Jane said.

I slump down until I was sitting on the table. I feel all...warm inside and....Jesus...it got really hot all of a sudden. "Drink? W-what did you do to our d-drink?" I asked as I looked back at Jane. Fuck...am I...am I getting hard?

"Oh nothing honey. That drink is nicknamed Aphrodite's Blood. It was specially made to make sex feel fucking amazing. I thought you two could have some and have a wonderful night to your...date night."

"Are you...fucking kidding me?" I panted. We need to get out of there. Now!

"Nnnggg...Craig...I feel so hot..." Tweek moaned as he slumps down.

"Craig? Who's Craig?"

"Oh uh...that's just a nickname she gives me...nothing to worry about...but nnngg...w-we really should get going..."

"You sure? Don't you want to take care of her?" Jane smirked.

"H-here? Are you insane?"

"There's the restroom. All the girls can easily use the men's restroom and we can give you two some private."

"Nnngg..." I can't take it. I quickly grab Tweek and we quickly run towards the girl's restroom. I lock the door and slumped against the wall. "Fuck...what are we....a-ah...going to do now?"

"Nnngg...I don't know...but it's so fucking hot right now," Tweek panted as he starts unbutton his dress in the front.

"Woah woah woah, no undressing," I warned.

"Why not?"

"Tweek, we need to get the fuck out of here. Those girls out there are insane! What kind of people make people drink some weird ass drink that makes them want to have sex!?"

"They said it was to help us with date night," Tweek said.

"That's the thing...date night was just...suppose to be between you and me...and no one else..."

"...Craig?"

I sighed and leaned against the door. "...Tweek...the real reason I actually went through with your insane plan wasn't because I was worried you were going to start something...it was because...I actually...wanted to spend a night with you...just you and me...being a couple..."

"R-really?" Tweek said as he crawls closer towards me.

"Y-yeah...but the night is kinda ruined since we found out that girls' night out is actually a night for girls who hate their husbands or hate men, and we're guys dressed in female clothes, so as you can see, that's a good reason why we need to..." I suddenly look up and I see a window. "That's it! We can get out of here through that window!"

"Nngg...but Craig..." Tweek panted. He crawls closer towards me until his hands were on my legs. "I don't know if I can wait that long," Tweek panted, he stuck out his tongue and let his saliva fall out.

"T-Tweek...I...nnngg...I don't know if this is a g-good idea..."

"But Craig...I need you..." Tweek begged. He's even pressed his cheek against my visible erection. "Judging from this...I can tell you want to be inside me right now..."

I gulped as I watched him pull up my dress and pulling down my underpants till my cock was out. "T-Tweek...we shouldn't..."

"Just a quick one? Please?" Tweek begged as he starts kissing my cock.

"A-ah..." I placed my hands on Tweek's head as I grip his hair. "...Fuck..." I pushed Tweek down a bit, telling him that he can go on. Tweek smiles and starts licking my cock with his tongue. I groaned when he starts pumping my cock with his hands and started licking the head. "Shit...that feels...so amazing," I moaned as I started moving my hips to match the rhythm of his mouth.

"Jesus...whatever was in that wine is really making this so hot," Tweek panted as he sucks on my cock, hungrily.

"A-ah...if you do it like that....I'm going to fucking cum into your mouth," I moaned.

"I want you to cum inside of me..." Tweek panted.

"Fuck...get up," I said.

Tweek gets up and I kiss him on the lips. Our tongues played with each other as I grabbed his cock and gave him a few pumps.

"Nnngg...Craig...please," Tweek groaned as he grabs my shoulders.

"T-turn around," I said. Tweek turns around and I grab him by the waist. I positioned myself at him entrance and thrust forward. "F-fuck...you're so fucking tight..."

"A-ah...please please please go in deeper," Tweek begged as he grips the wall in front of him. I nodded and thrust in deeper. "Oh fuck! Craig..."

"A-ah...Tweek," I groaned as I hugged him tightly before I started thrusting into him. I went slow as to not hurt him, but as soon as Tweek started moving his hips, I started going fast. "Shit...this feels...so good," I panted.

"A-ah...I'm going to come...I'm going to come all over," Tweek moaned.

"Tweek," I kissed him on the lips as I started going fast. I take Tweek's cock and started pumping it. Tweek moaned in the kiss as we roughly shoved our tongues into each other's mouths. Our tongues twisting and sliding against each other as more saliva started building up in our mouths.

"A-ah!" Tweek screamed as he came all over my hands and on the restroom floor.

"Shit...Tweek," I hugged him tightly as I thrust into him a bit more until I finally came.

We both slumped down as we try to catch our breaths. Jesus fuck...whatever was in that drink really made us horny as shit...that was so fucking satisfying.

"...We have got to find that wine," Tweek said.

"No. Never again," I sighed.

"Crystal? Twilight? Are you two alright?"

"Shit!" We both quickly put back our clothes and fixed ourselves. Tweek then quickly runs towards the window and tries to see if he can open it. I stayed near the door and made sure to keep the girls distracted. "W-we're fine!"

"Really? I could have sworn we heard male voices in there..."

"Oh well we...love to roleplay...yeah...that's it..."

"Oh...well you two make very convincing boys. I bet if you wore male clothes, and spoke in deep voice, you'd make great guys."

"Ha ha ha...yeah..."

"Craig, it's open!" Tweek whispered as he points at the window. I quickly run towards his side and we started getting out of there through the window.

"Crystal? Twilight? Hello? You two still in there?"

Once we were outside, I look at Tweek and Tweek looked at me. We started laughing as we started booking out of there.

"Jesus, I can't believe we had sex in a restroom while dressed up as girls," I chuckled.

"Yeah and while girls' night was happening inside," Tweek giggles.

"...Tweek...next time we do something like this...let's do it where no one can see us," I said.

"Deal," Tweek smiles. We quickly got out of there until we made it back home. After I said goodbye to Tweek, Tweek suddenly pulls me forward until his lips were on mine. "How about we have date night at the meadow while watching the stars?"

"I'd love that," I smiled.

"Hm...and maybe you can wear a dress while we do it too?"

"Don't push your luck," I rolled my eyes and started leaving.

"You look good in that dress!" Tweek calls out.

"Damn right I do!" I exclaimed.

When I got home, my parents were shocked to see me. It took me awhile to make up an excuse and convincing them that this wasn't a thing and that being gay was enough. Still...I think I found an appreciation to people who likes crossdressing....not that I would do this all the time, but still.

* * *

"A-ah! Tweek," Craig moaned as I continued thrusting into him.

"You like that baby?" I purred as I kissed his neck while lifting his legs up a bit.

"A-ah! Fuck!"

I kissed him on the lips and continued thrusting into him. Craig came twice already and I only came once. I wonder if he has enough to come a third time. I continued thrusting into him until...I heard...a dog barking?

"H-huh?" I stopped thrusting into him and looked out of Craig's window. Across the street, I could see a dog.

"Nnngg...Tweek? W-why did you stop?" Craig panted.

"There's a dog..." I said.

"Yeah...so?"

"...It looks...lost," I said.

"Does it have a collar?" Craig asked.

"...I don't think so...it might be a stray," I said.

"Then it isn't lost...now...are you going to move or what?"

"Oh oh! The dog catcher is here! Oh no, it's taking the dog!" I exclaimed. I got up and headed towards the window!

"T-Tweek?"

"Oh no! The dog catcher is putting the dog into his van! No! The dog catcher is now leaving with the dog in his van!"

"Tweek, please step away from the window!"

"Why, so I don't see the the dog being taken away to the horrible pound!?"

"No, it's because somebody could see your dick," Craig said.

"...That doesn't matter!" I exclaimed as I start grabbing my clothes.

"Where are you going?" Craig asked.

"I'm going to the pound, I got to save that dog!"

"Uh...what about this?" Craig asked.

"Here," I took out my favorite toy and threw it at him. "Use that," I said and left.

"...What the fuck, Tweek!?"

* * *

What the fuck happened with Tweek yesterday? One minute he was ramming deep into me the next he leaves me hanging for a dog at the pound. ...It was a good thing he left his dildo at my place or else I'd be really pissed.

I reached Tweek's house and knocked on the front door. Mrs. Tweak invites me in and I headed upstairs. "Tweek!" I knocked on Tweek's door, waiting for him to answer.

"Come in!"

I sighed and opened the door. "Tweek, what the fuck was that yester-" I suddenly was pushed down as I felt a wet tongue licking my face. "What the fuck!?"

"Surprise, I got a dog!" Tweek smiled.

"So you left me at my house so you could adopt the dog you saw!?" I exclaimed as I try to push the dog away from my face.

"Pretty much," Tweek smiled as he helps me up. "Her name is Stella."

"...." I looked underneath the dog. "It's a boy dog..."

"Hey, who are we to assume gender here?"

"...I'm pretty sure the dog would like to be a boy and would like a boy name," I said.

"Okay fine. Then he'll be Little Craig," Tweek said.

"What?"

"Well look at him. He has blue eyes like you, has black fur, and he has a resting bitch face like you!"

"I do not have a resting bitch face!"

"Seriously? Have you checked yourself in the mirror lately?"

"..." I pouted a bit, "okay whatever! How in the world did you convince you parents to let you have a dog?"

"Easy, I told them that I need a dog for my anxiety attacks. They immediately let me have a dog."

"Tweek, I'm pretty sure they're expecting you to train it so it would be a service dog for you."

"That'll be easy," Tweek said. Tweek crouches down and starts patting his knees. "Little Craig, come here! Come here buddy! Come here!" Little Craig looks at Tweek for a second, but doesn't move.

"...Well this isn't going to be good," I sighed.

"Well he was a stray for awhile, I'm sure he just need some love first, that's all. Isn't that right, Little Craig?" Tweek asked as he pets him on the head. Little Craig suddenly growls and bits Tweek's hand and doesn't let go. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"Hey! Let him go, now!" I exclaimed. Little Craig looks at me but does let Tweek go. Little Craig then stares at me and starts wagging his tail. "...You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey...I'm the one who adopted you...so why do you like Craig?" Tweek pouted as he frowns at the dog.

I stare at the dog and then I stare at Tweek. What the fuck is actually happening right now? Jesus fucking Christ. "...Your hand is bleeding."

"Oh...well my hand is kinda numb right now," Tweek said.

I stared at him before I sighed, "I'll ask your mom for bandages and ice."

* * *

I just don't get it. I mean...I'm the one who adopted him, so why doesn't he love me? Why does he get excited when he sees Craig? Why does he keep biting my hand every time I try to pet him? And why does he keep peeing on my stuff!?

"Little Craig, I got some yummy kibble for you," I said as I shake his bowl. Little Craig stares at me for a second before turning around and sitting by the door. That's when Craig opens the door to my house, using the spare key I gave him. Little Craig starts wagging his tail and he follows Craig around.

"Hey, I'm here," I said.

"...."

"You still haven't fed Little Craig?" Craig asked as he stares at the full bowl in my hands.

"I was...trying to..."

"Huh..." Craig takes the bowl from my hand and puts it in front of Tweek. "Here you go." Little Craig immediately starts eating his food.

"...."

"Anyways, I got the game you wanted to play, shall we go to your room and check it out?"

"...Craig..."

"Hm?"

"I fucking hate you," I said and I storm up to my room.

"...What did I do!?"

Sometimes...I wonder if I may have upset Little Craig in a past life or something. I swear, the little dog would glare at me whenever I try getting close to Craig or even getting intimate with him. He's even becoming a fucking cock blocker!

"Nnngg....Tweek," Craig groaned as I pressed my hand on his erection.

"Already hard after a simple kiss?" I purred.

"Don't t-tease me," Craig blushed.

"Hm..." I took Craig's glasses and set them aside. I then pushed him down as I continue kissing him on the lips. I started rubbing his nipples underneath his shirt. "They're so hard and erect....I can't wait to suck on them..."

"Ha ha..."

"...? That's...funny to you?"

"N-no...you're...you're kinda...ha ha...stop ticking me..."

"...What are you talking about? I'm not tickling you..."

"What?"

We both looked down and we see Little Craig rubbing his face against Craig's feet.

"Hey! Shoo! This is my moment with Craig!" I exclaimed as I got up. However, as soon as I got up, Little Craig jumps on the bed and lays on top of Craig, he's even licking his face! "Hey! He's my boyfriend, not yours!"

"Tweek, it's fine," Craig said, he then starts laughing when Little Craig starts licking his cheek. "Aw...you just want some attention, don't you boy?"

"What the fuck!?"

"Tweek, relax. It's not like Little Craig is trying to steal me away from you or anything," Craig sighed. From the corner of my eyes, I swear...I saw the dog smirking.

After a week, I finally came to the conclusion that maybe...maybe Little Craig just doesn't like me. No matter how nice I try to be with him, no matter how gentle I am towards him, and no matter how patient I am, he just won't love me. He's already got along with my parents, Clyde, and Token, and of course he gets along with Craig, but he never showed any love for me at all...is there...something wrong with me?

"Is it me? Do I smell weird to him? Do I remind him of a mailman? Why doesn't he like me?"

"Come on babe, just give him some time and I'm sure he'll love you back..."

"I don't know Craig...maybe...maybe adopting him at whim was a bad idea..."

"It kinda was...but you've proven that you're capable of taking care of an animal, so isn't that good?"

"I guess...but I always thought that when I take care of an animal...they'd love me back immediately...so far this dog has bitten my hand, peed on my stuff, ripped up my projects, pooped in my shoes..."

"Wait...he did that? When?"

"...This morning," I said.

"Okay..." Craig sits a bit away from me, but kept his hand on my back. "Look Tweek, animals are complicated, they all are different, just like people, but sooner or later, Little Craig will love you, you just got to wait."

"I guess," I sighed.

"...Why don't we take Little Craig for a walk? I'm sure a little time outside will make him calm down," Craig suggested.

"...Yeah...alright...I am getting a bit sick of smelling pee in my room," I said.

"So that was what that smell was," Craig said.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?"

"I just thought you were trying out a new cologne or something," Craig said.

"Craig...would I be the type to-" Craig stares at me with his blank face, "...yeah you're right, I'd totally would do it to mess with you."

"Alright, let's go," Craig said. I grab Little Craig's leash and tried to put it on Little Craig, but he simply growls at me, daring me to step closer. "Here, let me," Craig takes the leash and puts it on Little Craig himself. "Now let's go."

I stared at Little Craig and the leash in Craig's hand. I pouted. "I hate you." I then stomp out of my room.

Once we were outside, everything seemed fine. Little Craig seemed happy to be on a walk, he hasn't even growled at me when I accidentally stepped closer towards him.

"This...might actually work," I said.

"See, a bit of exercise is good for dogs," Craig said.

"Yeah, you're right...maybe Little Craig will finally warm up to me," I gently pat Little Craig's hand, but he then bites it. "...Or maybe not," I clenched my teeth as Craig pries my hand out of Little Craig's mouth.

We walk a bit longer until we reached the local pound. That was when I saw the noticed on the window. I gasped and quickly ran towards it.

"Tweek?" Craig follows closely behind as I continue to run towards the notice.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"T-they're going to kill all the dogs after a week of staying inside the pound!"

"What?" Craig looks over at the notice and was just as pissed off as I was. "They can't do that, that's technically animal abuse!"

"I know! These motherfuckers are going to kill good animals!"

"Hm...maybe if we start a petition...or maybe talk to the mayor about it, we can stop them from killing all these animals," Craig said.

"...No..."

"...What?"

"That would take too long," I said. I take Little Craig's leash and started heading home. "Meet me at my house at nine!"

"W-why? What are you planning on doing?"

"You'll see very soon!" No matter what, I'm going to save those animals.

* * *

I reached Tweek's house at around nine like he told me. I sighed when I stared up at the house in front of me. I seriously wish Tweek would tell me what he's planning, this is starting to get confusing. I was about to ring the doorbell when I suddenly hear rustling in the bushes next to me. Suddenly, Little Craig jumps on me and starts licking my face.

"What the fuck?"

"What took you so long?" Tweek asked as he steps out of the bushes.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes!?"

"Well duh, I didn't want my parents to know what I'm doing at this hour so I sneaked out of my room through the window and waited for you in the bushes," Tweek said.

"You couldn't have waited in your room instead?"

"Nope! Now let's go!" Tweek pushes the leash into my hands and starts heading off. I sighed and quickly clipped the leash onto Little Craig's collar and we started following Tweek to god knows where.

In the end, we found ourselves at the pound. I have a bad feeling.

"Tweek...why are we here?"

"We're going to break in and release all the animals. Now put this on," Tweek hands me a mask. It was a terribly made cat mask.

"...What's this?"

"Sorry if it looks crappy, I didn't have time to buy a higher quality one," Tweek said as he takes his mask. It was a crappy bird mask. "Now put that on before we get in, there's bound to be a security camera inside," Tweek said.

"Wait...security camera...Tweek...you're not planning on breaking in are you!?"

"Well...duh," Tweek said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! That's illegal and we would get into so much trouble if we get caught!"

"Listen to me Craig...we could go to jail knowing that we saved all those animals from being destroyed, or...we could go home and sleep in our beds...knowing that all these innocent animals will never get a chance to live a happy and normal life with their perfect person..."

"....Little Craig, you keep watch," I told Little Craig. Little Craig bark and looks ahead, keeping guard. "I hope you know what you're doing," I said.

"Trust me, I always do," Tweek smiled. Tweek takes out his lock picking set and starts picking the lock. Once the door opened, Tweek looks around and see if there are any security cameras. "I see one," Tweek takes out a spray can and sprays on the cameras. After we sprayed a few more cameras we found, we quickly headed towards the back and found all the caged animals. All the animals wake up when they see us and starts making noises.

"Quiet you guys, we're just trying to save you all," I said.

"Don't worry you cuties, we're getting you out of here," Tweek walks over to the cages and starts unlocking them.

"Just like that?"

"Got a better idea?"

"...I guess not," I sighed and started opening the cages as well.

One by one, all the animals jumped out of their cages once we opened the door. Once we opened all the cages, we looked around us and saw all the animals going crazy, wanting to get out of here.

"Okay Mr. Animal Lover, now what?" I asked.

Tweek smiles and opens the back door that leads outside. "You're free now! Go! Go be free! Live your life as free animals! Go!"

"That's your plan!?"

"Hey, at least they'll be free and alive," Tweek said as he lets all the animals go. All the animals ran out of the door and left the pound.

"...I hope they'll be find out there on their own..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be an animal lover out there who'll see all of them and rescue them, might even give them a proper home or whatever," Tweek smiles.

"I guess..."

"Now, let's go home. Our job here is done," Tweek smiles.

"Yeah...okay....but you sure we should let those guys go like that, what if-" I suddenly felt something hit me in the back of my head. I fell to the ground as everything went dark.

"Craig!"

...Well everything went bad very quickly...

* * *

What the fuck just happened!?

"C-Craig!" I quickly ran towards his unconscious body as I look up at the mysterious looking man who knocked my boyfriend out. "Why'd you do that!"

"No...the real question you should be asking is...who am I?"

"Yeah well fuck you...and yeah, who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the owner of this establishment."

"Oh...so you're the one who runs this pound?"

"...Yes." The man then takes out his knife and points it at me.

"Woah woah woah! You're just going to kill us just because we let go all the dogs and cats in this place!?"

"Well yes since you found out my little secret, so I can't let you leave," the man said.

"...What secret? What are you talking about!?"

"...You...didn't know I made up the excuse that all the animals would be destroyed in a week so that way everyone won't realized I'm actually eating them for their animal like powers?"

"...What the fuck?" Jesus Christ, I know I'm insane and shit, but what the actual fuck is wrong with him!? "You're eating stray animals for their powers!?"

"Yes...I thought it was obvious."

"Dude...I just released those guys because you were going to kill them after one week! I didn't know you were actually eating them!"

"Oh...yeah...that would make sense here...but since you now know my secret, I'm going to skin you and your boyfriend alive and eat you!"

"What the fuck!? How does eating dogs and cats lead to cannibalism!?"

"I'm willing to try anything," the man then starts running towards us.

Panicking, I quickly grab Craig and I tried my best to run towards the back exit. "Craig! Come on man! Wake up! You're really heavy when you're unconscious!"

"Nngg...fuck...you..."

"Oh come on...you subconsciously say that but you can't fucking wake up? Jesus...why does this feel like a terrible plot for a slasher fic or something?"

"Come back here you tasty morsels!"

"No time!" I quickly ran until I see the animals I rescued. "Huh? Why are you guys still here?" That's when I looked up and realized there's a fence. "You have got to be kidding me! Why is there a fucking fence here!?"

"Well duh, why would new pet owners adopts a pet and walk through the back? This is technically where I take the animals and consume their furry flesh."

"Oh...gross...I think I'm going to throw up," I gagged.

I quickly backed up, holding Craig in my arms. My back hits the fence and I start shaking as the pound owner starts walking closer towards us. This was it..this was the end...I'll never see my parents again, I'll never see my friends...worse of all...I'll never be with Craig again. Oh Craig...I'm so sorry...I'm so fucking sorry....I shouldn't have dragged you into this.

"...Tweek..." Craig whispered in his sleep.

"Nnngg...I love you Craig...goodbye!" I cried as I clung to his unconscious body.

"You're mine now," as the man steps closer towards us, something suddenly jumps up and attacks the man.

"Little Craig!" I exclaimed.

Little Craig stares up at me and barked. He...he saved us!

"Nngg...w-what? What the fuck happened?" Craig said as he sits up. "Why are we outside...and why are you clinging on to me as if we're about to die together?"

"...Funny story. Turns out the animals are being killed after a week because the owner is secretly eating them for their normal animal like abilities...even though that sounds like total bullshit, but whatever...and well...he starts chasing us and wanted to eat us since I found out his secret and everything else he technically spilled."

"...Why is it when I'm with you..all this bullshit happens?"

"I am just as confused as you dude, but hey, Little Craig saved us!" I said.

"Not for long!" The man suddenly raises his knife with his free hand and was about to stab Little Craig!

"No! Don't you dare hurt my dog!" I exclaimed as I jumped towards him.

"Tweek! No!"

I managed to grab hold of the man's knife and keep it away from Little Craig, but now the knife is seriously close to my face. "Okay...I could have p-plan this better..."

"You think!"

"Craig, help!"

"I'm coming, Tweek!"

"Step one foot closer and your boyfriend gets stabbed between the eyes!"

"Oh Jesus!" I continued to struggle pulling the knife away from me while the man continue pushing his arm down towards me.

Oh god...what the fuck happened!? Why has everyone come to this!? First I see a stray dog and I adopt him, but in the end he doesn't even like me. Then I see a notice saying how all the animals were going to die after a week but turns out they were really being eaten by this lunatic, and now I'm near the psycho and trying to stop him from stabbing me in the face! What the fuck is my life right now! Oh god! This is way too much pressure for my insane mind! Fuck! Fuck!

I suddenly hear Little Craig barking. "Not now Little Craig...thank you for biting this bastard before, but I got to focus....wait...biting...bite...bite...hand...bite hand...I...I.." I stared at the man's hand that was close enough for me to...to... "I need to bite his hand!"

"....Where the fuck did you come up with that conclusion to all of this?"

"Shut up Craig, I'm about to die here!" I opened my mouth and bit down on the man's hand as hard as I could

"Ow! Fuck! Let you you crazy bastard!" The man drops his knife and I continued biting down on his hand until it started bleeding. I then pulled away, ripping a bit of his flesh off.

"Gross! Why does that keep happening when I bite people!?" I spat out the skin out of my mouth along with the blood. Oh god...I hope I don't get sick from this...

"You crazy little twerp!"

"I maybe crazy...but at least I don't eat cats and dogs!" I turned towards all the scared animals that were at the corner of the fence. "My animals friends! For too long you let this sicko eat your brothers and sisters...and possibly cousins, but no more! You're all wild animals now...and what do we do to bad humans!?"

All the animals started barking, meowing, and more, waiting for me to continue.

"We bite the shit out of them until they lose way too much blood! Now attack!" I exclaimed as I point at the man. All the animals rush past me and started attacking the bad man.

"Jesus fuck Tweek! That actually worked!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Yeah...it's just like in those movies where someone frees the animals and the animals soon take their revenge on the villains!"

"...Um...aren't they kinda going a bit too...wild with him?"

"I'm sure it's...oh...oh...oh! ...That...a huge chunk of flesh ripped out..."

"Oh god...that chihuahua just ripped his hand off...it's little face is covered in blood!"

"...Yeah this is not like the movies. We should go," I quickly grabbed Little Craig and we quickly got out of there. Craig soon called the cops and explained everything that happened, but me not trusting the cops one bit, I made sure we used a payphone and quickly got out of there before the cops shows up.

"You sure everything will be okay?"

"I don't know, but I did leave some evidence for the police about the animal eating psycho!"

"Where did you get evidence?"

"I may had a recorder on me..."

"Wait...why do you have a recorder?"

"...I was hoping that you would say something really nice to me after all of this, that way I can listen to it everything I think about you," I said.

"...Tweek...we almost died from a crazy psychopath who eats all the strays...and you were hoping that I would compliment you on the fact we saved those animals?"

"...Yes?"

Craig stops walking and stares at me. "Tweek..."

"Y-yes?"

"...I fucking hate you," Craig said and then leaves.

"Aw...I know you don't mean that! ...Right? ...Craig?...Craig! Wait for me!"

* * *

After the whole incident with the pound, the police managed to find out what that crazy psycho was actually doing to the strays, so the pound closes down and all the animals are taken to a animal sanctuary, where they'll be safe, have all the food they want, and are being taken good care of. ...I do hope that chihuahua doesn't have a craving for human flesh though...

"See, everything went well, so you going to say it?" I asked as I stare at Craig.

"Ugh...fine...Tweek, you were amazing and if you didn't break into the pound, all those animals would be dead by now," Craig said.

"Yep, I am amazing aren't I? As well as cute, right?"

"Yes Tweek, you're cute too..." Craig sighed.

"I'm also very cool and the best guy you've ever dated, right?"

"....Little Craig, want to go for a walk?" Craig asked as he crouches down and pets Little Craig.

"Hey! Don't change the subject!" I exclaimed as I start petting Little Craig.

We were out, walking Little Craig. Everything was normal...until we heard a woman screaming.

"Frances!" We turned around and we see a woman with crazy hair running towards us. The woman grabs Craig and hugs him tightly. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"What the fuck!?" Craig exclaimed as he tries pulling himself away from the lady.

"Hey! Off my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry...I just...I wanted to say...thank you so much for finding my dog!"

"You're dog!?" Both Craig and I exclaimed.

"Y-you mean...Little Craig...belongs to...you?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, a month ago, I was at work and Frances here was at home, but I guess I forgot to close the door and Frances here ran away, and I've been a complete mess when my baby was gone!"

"Hold on here lady...how do we know he's your dog?"

"Oh well...this is me and Frances, in this photo." The woman showed us a picture of her as a kid and tamer hair with a puppy. The puppy had the same resting bitch face, similar to..Little Craig.

I stared at the photo and then I looked at Craig. "...Craig..."

"...He's not yours Tweek...he belongs to her...it's time to let Little...er...Frances..go," Craig said.

"..." I look down and stared at Little Craig...er...Frances. "...I know we weren't the best of friends when we met...but...I want to say...you were the best dog I've ever had!"

"He was your first and only dog you've had, Tweek. You never had a dog before."

"Craig, I'm trying to have a moment here so shut up!" I look at Little Craig and smiled at him. I crouch down and gave him a hug. "Thank you...for everything..." Little Craig then looks down at me and starts licking my face.

"Why...I never seen Frances do that before," the woman said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well...turns out...Frances really really does not like blondes, in fact...I use to be a blonde before I dyed my hair to brown. Crazy, right?"

"You know what that means Tweek?"

"Yeah...it means...that technically...Little Craig didn't hate me after all...he just hated my blonde hair!" That's was when Little Craig bit my head.

"Oh Jesus!"

"Frances! No! I thought we talked about this! You do not bite people's face off!"

"T-Tweek...you okay?"

"Knowing now that this dog doesn't actually hate me...I'm better than okay!" I smiled.

"...You're bleeding..."

"...Yeah...I need to see a doctor...like right now," I said.

After saying goodbye to Little Craig...or Frances...we watched as he left with his real owner. I couldn't help but let out a few tears.

"I-I'm going to m-miss him..."

"...There there...maybe one day we can get another dog for you," Craig said.

"Yeah...I guess...but I'm kinda done taking care of a pet for now...they are way too much responsibility. Heck, if you weren't around, I bet Little Craig would have killed over or something," I sighed as I turned around and headed home.

"Seriously? Just like that? You don't want to get another pet?"

"Maybe one day...but...I already have pet I'm taking good care of," I smiled.

"...Tweek...I am not a pet!" Craig blushed as he walks ahead of me.

"Oh come on....you have that cute puppy face that I love so much," I giggled as I walk next to him and hold his hand.

Honestly...who needs a pet when you have the best boyfriend ever!

* * *

No matter how many times Tweek gets himself in trouble, or how many times Tweek wants to get in trouble, there will be days when he just lays around in his house and do absolutely nothing. On those days...I think Tweek actually thinks a lot about stuff, and right now...he's really thinking a lot about our future.

"Tweek?"

"...Hey Craig," Tweek said as he continues to stare at his ceiling while laying on his floor.

"You alright?" I asked as I put my stuff down.

"I guess...just been...thinking," Tweek said.

"Thinking about what?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"...About us...and what will happen to us in the future..."

"...Oh," I sat there as I looked at the ground. I then lay down next to him.

"Summer is almost over...and we'll be heading to college soon," Tweek said.

"Yeah..."

"...And...we won't have as much time together as before..."

"...Yeah..."

"...Craig...I'm...I'm scared," Tweek said.

"Scared?"

"Yeah...I mean..." Tweek was silent for a bit before taking a deep breath, "before...everything...I was just a scared little kid who...didn't know what he wants in life...who was so scared of everything...then I became someone that finally learned to love himself before others...I finally realized...that no matter what people say about me...whether they say I'm crazy...insane...a terrible person...a monster...I realized...I don't care what other people think. I just know that I'm me...and that's good enough...I just...never thought I'd learn to love someone else though..."

"...Tweek...."

"Whenever someone says something bad about you...I just get so...so fucking angry that I just want to punch them in the face...but...now that summer is coming to a close and we're heading off into the real world...I...I realized I can't protect you anymore..."

"Tweek," I moved closer towards him till my face was close to his. "I never needed protection. I was fine on my own..."

"...I know..."

"But when I met you...I realized just how lonely I felt when Clyde and Token ditched me when we were kids...I realized that...I don't want to be alone. So when we started being together...I realized I have so much fun being with someone that...I don't care if we almost get arrested or killed for all the crazy shit we do together..."

"...But aren't you scared...of what might happened next? What if we're no longer together in the future? What happens then?"

"...Tweek...I'm always scared of not knowing what will happen, especially if it involves us, but you know what? With your crazy mind and me being a bit protective for you...I'm sure we'll be fine..."

"Really?"

"...Who knows...all I know is...no matter how far apart we are...no matter where we are...no matter if we're still together or not...we're us."

"You're my space geek," Tweek smiled.

"...And you're my wild child," I said. I leaned down and kiss him on the lips.

"...I'm still scared about leaving this place and heading to college though."

"I'm pretty sure everyone is...but that's part of growing up. It maybe the last chapter for us here....but it's the beginning of a new story wherever we end up, and no matter what happens, we'll have each other's back."

"...Yeah, you're right," Tweek smiled.

We laid there as we stare up at the ceiling, not caring about anything else but the person next to us. I grab hold of Tweek's hand and caressed it with my thumb. Tweek leans his head against my shoulder as we continue to look up at nothing in particular.

"Ever thought of us living together?" Tweek asked.

"Mmm...I guess...it would be nice if we do find a decent place together, but with college starting soon, it'll be awhile before we can make that possible," I said.

"...Huh..." Tweek looks down, as if he was thinking about something.

"What?"

"Oh nothing important," Tweek smiles, "by the way, have you found a place yet?"

"Nah, so far all the places I checked are either in terrible conditions, have too many roommates, or are expensive as shit," I sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find a decent apartment soon enough," Tweek smiled.

"I guess...by the way, hows the whole registering for classes going?"

"Going well...I actually find a couple online classes, so I might have more time to visit you," Tweek smiled.

"That's great, Tweek," I smiled. "I just hope I can find an apartment close enough for you to visit though."

"...Yeah..." Tweek smiles and holds my hand.

No matter what happens between me and Tweek, I'm sure everything will be okay. After all, I'm the space geek and Tweek is the wild child, so everything will be fine...I just know it.

"...You know...there is a circus in town...I thought maybe we could-"

"Tweek. No. No more shenanigans for the rest of your life!"

"Aw...you're such a party pooper..."

_**The end.** _


End file.
